What Our Forbidden Love Got Us Into
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: Tooth, Jack, and Pitch all disappeared in a cloud of shadows after the guardians and the moon threatened Jack's and Tooth's baby. Now it is 2025. A seemingly normal family lives in Burgess. The mother a dentist, the dad a gym teacher, the uncle that goes by Kozmotis, and the child that goes to high school. The Overland's. But this family is not normal. Can they stay hidden? Sequel.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the prologue for the sequel. Remember, I won't be updating for a while and if I do it will be slowly in till I finish my other story**

* * *

It took a while, but we had finally found Nightlight. Or he found us. We weren't particularly looking for him. We were looking for someone to help us, who would risk themselves for us. We needed to hide somewhere where no one can find us. We were going through a beach. We thought it the ideal place to travel, since Jack can't exactly go through hot places. But Pitch had put a cloaking device of shadows over him so he couldn't get burnt.

Nightlight was there, said he was expecting us. He was as cheerful as usual, almost. He was depressed. "I found out about the moon. I want to help." he said, looking to us. I caress my stomach, eight months. Just a little longer my darling.

"We would appreciate that immensely, Nightlight." I say, relieved. Of all the people that could've helped us, I am glad it was Nightlight. His aura brightening, I duck my head.

'I can't help you much. But you need to hide away, correct?" he asks, an idea forming in his mind. Jack, Pitch, and I nod. "How about hiding in the human world?" he asks. I furrow my brow. Not any could see us, especially adults.

"Are you crazy? Most can't see us!" Pitch shouts. Nightlight glares.

"You know I am willing to leave you behind in this, correct? Even though Tooth and Jack trust you, I quiet frankly don't." he snapped back. Pitch backed down.

"It is a crazy Idea, Nightlight. How would it be possible?" I ask, hope filling into my heart. Nightlight smiles.

"The moonbeam in my dagger, it is part of the moon. It has some power. Which will help aid my power. Have I ever told you that I have more power over the moon?" he asks, smiling. I shake my head.

"I just choice not to use it. The moon doesn't even know. Even if I'm more powerful, he could still catch me and use me as a weapon. That's why this needs to be a secret." he urges, worry in his eyes.

"Of course." Jack responds, looking me in the eyes.

"I can turn you all human, make you seen. I haven't done this before. And I would really never do this for anyone else..." he lets out.

"Thank you Nightlight. Now I know why you were my best friend." I smile. He smiles a cheeky one back.

"Yes, well. You were always one to, Tooth." he replies. I look to the others. "Ready?" Nightlight asks. We all shake our heads as our new life begins.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Overview

**Author's Note:** **If you are reading this before 11/1/13, then it means I am either dead, or gave into the red guy on my left shoulder. This is a short chapter, but it is mainly an overview of what is going on.**

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Lord Jace**_I hope it will be interesting.

_**Blackirean Boltien**_Is it too fast? Oh, the 'child' which isn't really a 'child' doesn't know.

_**KrystalINSANEGirl**_I hate it when people make him have his human appearance to.

_**Phantom Music Lover**_Omg, THANKS!

_**AyameKitsune **_Thanks!

_**AGR2016**_Yeah, here it is!

_**Pumpkin-love33**_I will!

_**creatorx33**_I can't either!

_**Vamp4eva **_For first story: Chapter 4- I'm sorry it took you a while to find this story. :( Chapter 5- Thank you for reviewing on everything :) Chapter 6- Yeah, now it's onto telling Tooth. Chapter 7- thank you, and I'll try :) Chapter 8- I'm sorry I made you cry. Chapter 9- Don't worry, I'm crazy also. :P Chapter 10- I laughed my arse off writing that chapter. You were the only one that said it was funny. Chapter 11- Yeah, my mom would kill me. You know, if she found out I wrote on a fanfic sight and wrote about sex. Or cussing. Shiver. Chapter 12- I'm really prone to making sad chapters. This story- Thank you for leaving me so any reviews!

_**XOXOErinXOXO**_Omg thanks. I am so glad you like this story.

* * *

_Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good_

Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

_[Chorus:]_  
Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like

In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

_[Chorus]_

My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation  
I can't help but lose control  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on

Like a roller coaster ride  
Like I'm running a red light  
Like a rocket ship is like  
Something else that makes me feel like WHOA!

Like a roller coaster whoa  
Holding on my knuckles whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa 

__Like Whoa by Ally and AJ_

* * *

My life is pretty normal, I guess. I mean, when your mom's the neighbourhood dentist, your dad's the high school gym teacher, and your uncle is a therapist. It's hard to be normal. We were pretty wealthy, because of my families jobs. Everyone knows who your parents are because they see them all the time. Almost all of the school has gone to my mom's dentistry. Every kid that has gone through high school has gone to my dad. And everyone has seen Uncle Kozmo, because he is part of the time the school counsellor. He also has his own practice, though.

My little sister, Beatrice (Who we nicknamed Baby Tooth), whom we adopted, was the light of the families eyes. For an adopted girl though, she looked a lot like mom and dad. But they said that was part of the plan. She even had mom's black shiny hair and mom and dad's eyes. Blue and violet. My twin brother, Jake, was on the football team, and he was the king of preps. He looked just like me, white hair and multi-coloured eyes.

That was the thing. Everyone loved my other siblings, but then they looked at me. The girl with crazy hair and eyes. But the rest of my siblings had the same things. But they were loved. But I swear, my brother was only popular because of his title of quarter-back. My little sister was a teacher's pet, making everyone love her.

My mom, Toothiana, was gorgeous, black pixie cut hair and violet eyes.. Not the really light blue that looked like violet, but violet violet. My dad, Jackson, was kind of handsome, white hair and icy blue eyes that I didn't see on anyone but me and my siblings. The only thing I didn't get from my dad was how pale he was. None of my siblings got that.

Even though we were a well-respected family, the whole town thought we were crazy, or weird. It was like they were waiting for us to slip up. In truth, I did to. I mean, what kind of name is Toothiana? It's a name the Tooth Fairy would have. Dad was so pale it looked like he was a ghost. The fact my adopted sister was a spitting image of mom. And the other fact Uncle Kozmo knew when everything was wrong.

Uncle Kozmo always scared me. It wasn't because he did anything to me; it was like an acid reflex. But I loved Uncle Kozmo; he was like a second dad to me. Another weird fact was his skin was like an ashy grey, like a corpse's. Dad was always un-easy around him, like they had a bad past. Which I guess was possible since Kozmo is Mom's brother. He probably broke mom's heart once or something. And my uncle seemed to know what was wrong with you before you tell anyone. I would be worrying about something and he would get my mom or dad, talk to them for about ten minutes, then they would comfort me.

Jamie, who was like a REAL brother to me, wasn't that un-ordinary. Except for the fact he seemed to be in on the secret.

My mom was really weird compared to my uncle. She loved teeth. Not like a regular dentist would, but it was like an obsession. Our living room was covered in teeth pillows, pictures, and blankets. Everyone we invited always thought it was cute, but me? Creepy. My mom also somehow knew whatever we did. You couldn't pull anything on her. Once, on April Fool's Day, we set a thing of feathers in a bucket to pour on her. She was walking through the halls, stopped at the door, sidestepped the trap, and kept on walking. And another thing, my mom hates feathers. She always said that feather pillows disrespected birds. And mom loved birds, most of our vacations were bird watching.

My dad was awesome. He was a real kid at heart. So was my mom, but my dad more-so. he seemed to always know the weather, which wouldn't be that weird if he didn't get it right all the time.

Even my little sister was weird, besides the fact she looks like our family. She seemed to know more than she let on. She was smarter than a kid her age should be. Sometimes she would accidently slip into a different language. And she loved to read romance novels for teens. And she was only six. Also, we used to have a bird named Baby Tooth. She 'died' and then a few days later we were told mom and dad adopted.

Jake and I were the only normal ones.

I have lived in three places before. The first time I was too little to remember. The second time I was about seven. I remember dad running through the door with a gigantic stick panting. He looked my mother straight in the eyes and said. "It's them."

My mother hated legends, hated them. Especially the ones about Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman. We were the only one's at our school that never believed. My mom got a kick out of that for some reason, like she was getting a silent revenge. But three legends she loved and let us believe in was the ones about the Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, and the Boogeyman. But I never believed in them either, if those others weren't real how could they. I told my whole family I didn't when we were sharing stories. The all seemed to cringe, especially my dad.

We never celebrated Christmas and Easter like regular people did. We didn't have eggs and Christmas presents. But we celebrated what the holidays really meant. Once, mom found Easter eggs out side. I was supposed to be asleep, but I couldn't I watched through my window her picking them all up, then she smashed them. She shouted just loud enough for me to hear. "I hate you Bunnymund." Who was Bunnymund?

The same thing happened on Christmas, Mom and dad caught us opening anonymous presents. They took them from us and burned them. They kept the chimney on every year after that.

My parents went out regularly, always on a business trip or something. I even caught dad coming in late one night. He was wearing a blue hoody and old pants.

We are allowed anywhere in the house, except one place. I have never been in our basement. We weren't allowed in it. Once I tried to get in. After that they put on a padlock.

My family was weird for sure. Maybe one day I would find out why. But for now, I only hope to have a normal life as I possibly can. I am Jessalyn Overland, and this is my weird life.

* * *

**Hoped you like that chapter. How many o you were shocked that they were twins? Does the song sound right with the chapter? Review! **

**Five reviews for next chapter.**


	3. Overview 2

**Another overview. Next one will hopefully be chapter.**

* * *

**Please Read!** Baby Tooth didn't really die in the last chapter. Let's jut say someone was tired of being a pet and pretended to die while the kids weren't home and the Overland's 'adopted' her. As for what's in the basement. You'll have to find out!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Ayame Kitsune ** ok!

**Lord Jace **My love of Jack Frost

**Blackirean Boltien **She is still part fairy. But, I thought since she's their daughter, she should live with them. They have all their powers. The moon doesn't actually know where they are.

**Let-the-stars-align **I was going to have him as a weatherman, but then I thought it wouldn't be like Jack.

**SkyHighFan **Shiver. It is kind of scary. But I couldn't think of another job.

**creatorx33 **ok. I updated! :)

**KrystalINSANEGirl **Ok!

**ShawnaCrazyGirl **They probably... I can't spill :P

**Phantom Music Lover **thank you!

**Darkflower123 **thank you!

**AGR2016 **I hope not. Shiver

**Cartoonlover689 **check the author's note above. :)

* * *

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along  
Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar  
Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy  
Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
If you're with me let me hear you say_

I like it like that!  
Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on  
I like it like that!  
Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off  
I like it like that!  
Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,  
Oh, everybody  
Sing it right back, I like it like that!  
(I like it like that, I like it like that)

Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn  
Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)  
Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight  
Call a taxi, pack the back seat  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
If you're with me let me hear you say

I like it like that!  
Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on  
I like it like that!  
Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off  
I like it like that!  
Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough  
Oh, everybody,  
Sing it right back, I like it like that!

Oh oh oh oh, like that  
Oh oh oh oh, like that  
Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that

Oh the homie brought the booze  
I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back  
We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn  
Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on  
And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home  
In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone  
You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack  
And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like

I'm max faded at my grandma's house  
And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch  
I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that  
Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks  
Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar  
I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar  
You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt  
With the seat back, playin in the back, like

I like it like that!  
Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on  
I like it like that!  
Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off  
I like it like that!  
Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough  
Oh, everybody  
Sing it right back, I like it like that!  
_[x2]_

Oh oh oh oh like that  
Oh oh oh oh like that...  
Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that  
I like it like that 

__I like it like that by: Hot Chelle Rae_

* * *

Eh, I don't have much to say. Well, here it goes. I'm Jake Overland. Um, I am thirteen years old. I am the quarterback of the Burgess Bulldog's. My girlfriend, Tiana Gervana? The hottest girl in school. I've basically got it all. Well, except for this weird family, but I don't have time to look into it. I've got better stuff to do.

I have two sisters, one older and one littler. Well, the older one being only three minutes older. My dad is the gym teacher, and the coach of the hockey team. I didn't really like either of my parents to tell the truth. My life wasn't my family like a to of dumb movies are, but my life revolves around my popularity. It was basically all I have.

The only real weird-ish thing I can pin point, though doesn't have anything with my parents, was my baby tooth. Me and my sister never lost our last baby tooth. It is still dangling. I have tried pulling it, the door trick, and etc. But it won't come out.

I used to be a loser. Everyone hated me, everyone looking at me weird. My siblings and I, we had these weird eyes. One blue and one violet. Out of all colours I git a girl colour. But, when I hit high school, I was proposed an opportunity. The quarterback was severely injured and I snatched the opportunity. Then the problem of my twin sister arrived. Everyone hated her ore than me I'm afraid. I had to ditch her.

But she understood, I knew she did. She told me myself. We used to be so close, but now we hardly ever talk to each other. I remember when we would watch movies to go to sleep and we would play out the movies. We used to share the same room. How we would joke and mom or dad would catch us.

But I pushed all that behind me, I've got better things now. I know what your thinking, am I that heartless? Well, I don't know. I don't think I am. My sister did say it was ok.

Like I said, I am thirteen. How was I in high school then? My sister and I started early. It was like our parents wanted us out off the house real bad. My parents were so weird I kind of ditched them to. I know I can do better things on my own. I've pushed everything out of my mind for my high school life. Whether it was heartless, I didn't care. Because I was Jake Overland, and I was going to make it big.

* * *

**Another overview. But the next chapter will be a chapter, unless someone wants another overview. Sorry this one is super short, but there isn't as much her brother thinks compared to Jessalyn. He's not as perspective. I hopefully will have next chapter up soon! Review please! Since I'm on a big schedule, I am requesting at least five reviews. Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 1: Sticks and Stones

**Reviews:**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl **Kids don't really have powers. But reread the last chapter CAREFULLY. Something is hidden deep in the text.

**KrystalINSANEGirl **Jake is making me mad to.. But you got the basement wrong :(

* * *

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

_[2x]_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

_Fireflies by: Owl City

* * *

I wake up to my mom shaking my shoulder. "Sweetie, you need to get up." she says, I blink. Yawning I set up. I look to my right to see my mother. Her hair was fixed up and her make-up just right. Especially her signature red lipstick and nails.

"What?" I ask, groggily. I was tired, staying up 'till one to finish a project.

"It's time to get up. You have to go to school. You should have woke up twenty minutes ago. You missed your dad, he just left." Mom explains, tapping her foot. In truth, I had a nightmare last night. That's all I had, no dreams whatever. "Nightmares again?" she asks, knowing my business without me saying it.

"How did you know?" I ask, I always got suspicious of how she knew everything.

"Mother's intuition." she replies, exiting the room. There she goes with that intuition crap again. I prop onto my elbows,, rubbing sand out of my eyes. I get up, walking to my mirror. I was average, not really. I wasn't that pretty. A blue and violet eye. And white, shoulder length hair. I sigh, purple shadows cover the bottom of my eyes.

I pick out what I'm going to wear, put on some mascara and lip-gloss, and run out my door. Mom has pancakes on the table. I pick up my book bag and grab one. My brother is at the table, but he won't look at me. Mom and dad didn't know, I don't think, but my brother and I haven't had a real conversation in forever. He won't even look at me at school.

I sigh, munching on it. That's when dad runs through the door. He pants, I am brought back to when I was little. Like deja vu. "Sandy." he states, fear in his eyes. Then he looks to us, hiding his fear with a smile.

"Hey kids, if you hurry up, I'll take you to school." he says. My dad was in a blue jersey and shorts. He was a gym teacher. But sometimes I wonder, because my mom and dad look younger than me. I shake my head, i's just too preposterous. But deep down, the fear is still in his eyes. My mom looks to me, fear clearly in her eyes to. But I dismiss it. Jake jus nods, not even caring.

"I'll just walk." Jake says. Then mutters under his breath. _Don't need to arrive with my weirdo family._ A tear falls down my eyes. It's been a year since Jake dismissed us as our family. Pain flashes in my mom's eyes. How could she have heard that? I barely could and he was right next to me.

"Well, here's your lunch sweetie." she says, trying to hind her sadness. She hands us our lunches. She then looks to her watch, frowning. "I'm going to be late. I love you all!" she says. She lip locks dad. Places kisses on our heads, in which Jake cringes, and leaves.

I look to my lunch. It had leftovers form last night. Ham, brown beans, and cornbread. My mom was a lot of things, but a good cook she was. Dad smiles in till mom leans. Then he frowns. "Jakob, you will apologize to your mom. You understand?" dad asks. Fury in his eyes. My dad was real protective of my mother. They were the only people in the world that I have seen have true love.

Jake looks dumbfounded for a second to hear that his dad had heard him. Since dad was on the other side of the room. Then rolls his eyes. " Whatever. Not my fault I was born to a weirdo family." he says. I gasp, he has never said anything that bad before. Suddenly, Uncle Kozmo comes down the stairs with Baby Tooth. She's on his side. A normal six year old would be laughing or snuggling into their uncle. But they seemed to have been having a conversation.

"What is the commotion?" Uncle Kozmo asks. Beatrice jumps from his side to dads arms.

"Jake here just needs to apologize to his mother. But Kozmotis, Sandy." dad says. And Kozmo sees to know exactly what he means. He nods.

"I'll just go for a stroll before work." he says. Then turns to us. "And I am teaching at the school today for and assembly so I will see you guys later." he says. He hugs me and Jake. Jake wasn't as mean to Kozmo, but still kinda. Then he picked up Beatrice and snuggled her nose. He walked through the door.

I glare at Jake, he was a first class brat. He grabs his gear for football and starts to go out the door. "Jakob, wait." Dad says, Jake turns around slowly.

"Yes dad?" he asks through gritted teeth.

Dad smiles. "No Football practice tonight. Hand m your gear." he says. Jake's eyes widen.

"You can't do that! Coach will make me run twenty five laps!" Jake yells, getting angry. Dad snatches Jake's gear. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Should have thought if that when you totally dissed your mother." Dad says back. The one thing about my dad, it isn't un-cool when he says words kids my age use. Jake turns to face dad.

"Your just mad I didn't try out for hockey." he spits out, then runs through the door. Dad turns to me giving me Jakob's gear.

"Go hide this, he will no doubt try to find it." Dad demands. I nod. After I hid it in his room, a place he'd never think of, I get into our car and dad drives us to school.

* * *

We pull up to the school, which was fairly small. We get out, and of course everyone is staring. We were one of those rich families. My dad is the best employee at school, so he has numerous promotions. And of course mom and uncle get fat pay checks. We were the only one's in Burgess to have a Volvo. It was silver, an S40.

My mom drove a red Mazda MX-5. And uncle Kozmo has a black Mercedes Benz SLR. Another reason most kids hated me. I hop out, ignoring the stares. Dad escorts me to my locker since I have him first block. Getting my gym bag, I run to class. The three bad things about your dad being a gym teacher? One, can't wear sexy gym clothes. Two, he expects a lot out of you. And three, No boys came within six feet of me.

After running like fifty laps, push-ups. Leg-lifts. And a bunch of other crap the bell rings. I hurry to my locker. I stuff My gym clothes in and get my book bag. I literally had to stuff in my gym bag. And after many blocks after that, it's lunch. Unlike many other kids, I hated lunch. It meant my brother and them bullied me, my own brother. And it meant eating lunch with nobody but your dad, which wasn't bad. And today Uncle Kozmo sat with us, since he was hosting an assembly.

We sat there in awkward silence, when Kozmo stiffens. He gets out his iPhone and types something showing it to dad. I knew what this meant. He was going to talk to me. This was why Uncle Kozmo was a good therapist, he seemed to know everyone's problem without them saying something.

"Sweetie, is there something you want to tell me?" dad asks softly. I shake my head. He frowns, like he caught me in a lie secretly. "Ok, just asking." he replies. I get up and empty my tray. Getting the heck outta there.

Then I run into something, or someone. I look up to see my brother. I gulp, it was time for my daily 'punishment'.

"Why hello Ms. Pathetic. It's nice seeing you again." Then he loud whispers. "Not really." he turns to his buddies, laughing. I was tired of being pushed away. I couldn't take it today. I talk loud hoping dad would hear.

"Wouldn't that make you Mr. Pathetic?" I ask, then cover my mouth. I can't believe I just said that. Jake snarls.

"Your not my real sister." he spat. Ok, that ne really hurt.

"Now, just tell me where dad hid my stuff and you can go unharmed." he says, a glint in his eyes. I knew he was going to hurt me anyway. I wish I could've stayed home, but I knew it wouldn't help. This bully wasn't no ordinary one, it was my brother. And brothers could hurt you at home to.

"Jakob Overland!" a voice shouts, my dad. I smile, he did hear me. Jake flinches, his eyes holding fear. Flaked by dad was uncle Kozmo.

"Detention for all of you." Kozmo says, an evil glint in his eyes. A lot of people were afraid of uncle. He was just terrifying in a weird way. Like he killed someone, but yet he didn't. Jake and his friends run away. Dad and Kozmo rush up to me.

"Are you ok?" dad asks. I nod numbly. Dad looks at me for a second. "Your going home." he finalizes. I sigh, knowing there was no way getting out of it.

* * *

We got home about an hour before school was supposed to end. Uncle post-poned his assembly, dad went home early, and mom left her workers in charge. I felt guilty for making them all come home just to punish my brother. That was, intill the door rung. That must be Jake. Dad gets up to get it. I follow him to see a big man with white hair.

* * *

**How was that? Review! Five reviews!**


	5. Chapter 2: Close but no cigar

**_Reviews: Only answering important ones, I am on tight schedule._**

**_Blackirean Boltien_ **I can't, for personal reasons. I'm already typing most of my evening for one chapter. I never have me time. And I don't want my mom to find out, or anyone. She would even check my e-mail, and what's on there? Fan fiction stuff. Sorry. :(

**Let-the-stars-align ***taps temple* if you find it out don't tell anyone. :)

**Sorry everyone else! **

* * *

_Maybe I'm a dreamer  
Maybe I'm misunderstood  
Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should  
Maybe I'm crazy  
(Maybe I'm crazy)  
Maybe I'm the only one  
(Maybe I'm the only one)  
Maybe I'm just out of touch  
Maybe I've just had enough_

Maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change

Maybe it's hopeless  
(Maybe it's hopeless)  
Maybe I should just give up  
(Maybe I should just give up)  
What if I can't trust myself?  
What if I just need some help?

Maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change

And maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try

And maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change

__Maybe by: Sick Puppies_

* * *

I open up the door. I look up and I'm sure my eyes bugged out. But I hurry to compose my face. Right there in front of me was North. I look around, through hi, trying to get him to think that I couldn't see him. "Hello?" I shout out, hanging onto the door frame. North seems to frown.

"Dad, he's right there!" Jessalyn says. I cringe, how could Jessie see him? We made sure she didn't believe, she even pinkie promised. But that was when she was little.

"Jessalyn..." I start, turning around. I gave her the look. She seems to understand. Kinda. I will have to make up something later. I didn't look that noticeable besides my eyes and hair. I wasn't wearing my Jack Frost outfit, which I haven't in front of the kids except for bringing snow. But what I was worrying about was Jessalyn. I mean, who else in the world has a violet eye and blue?

But North or the others didn't know my first daughter looked like that, so they had nothing to work from. I turn back around and close the door, confusion in his eyes. He didn't recognize me. That was good. I go past Jessalyn and into the living room.

"Who was that dear?" Tooth asks, I look to her. I give her and Pitch the eye signal.

"Nothing but the wind." I say, looking away. Then I look to Jakob. "I will punish you another time. Go to your room." I say, he smiles. "Oh, and I crazy glued the window." I yell up the stairs. You could see him frown.

"You crazy glued what?" Tooth asks. Uh oh, I wince.

"Actually, it's just frost that lasts a while. Don't worry." I wave it off. Tooth sighs.

"Who was it?" she whispers. Pitch leans in eagerly.

"It was North." I state. "But get this, Jessalyn saw him." I say. Tooth gasps, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Pitch rolls his eyes. Maybe because she is part spirit. Spirits can see other ones without believing." Pitch says. Tooth sighs.

"We have to move again? We have to move because of those bastards?" she almost shouts. Pitch reaches out to her for her to snap, pushing him away.

"We should go check on it." Pitch suggests. I nod.

"Yes. I will go tell the kids." I say, going for the stairs. But then I see Jessalyn. She looks scared for a second, but then relaxes. I decide to play dumb, I needed to watch on her. "Going downstairs little lady?" I ask, picking her up and swinging her. She nods.

"Well go tell your brother we'll be back." I say, kissing her cheek. She looks confused, but goes upstairs. I go back down the stairs to see Tooth and Pitch standing there.

"Ready?" I ask. I hope this was a good idea.

Pitch nods, so does my wife. "Here's the plan." Pitch starts. "One of us find him, and we call each other with these walkie talkies. Then we spy on him." he suggests. I nod. It was good it was almost twilight. But we would still have to be careful not to be seen by the towns people or the guardians and moon. And that was the bad thing, I couldn't do my job at night. Because then the moon would see us, and I had to watch out for the villagers. At day that is.

"We will have to get back before night fall to make sure the moon or the beams see us." I add. Then smile. I look at the ring on my finger. It was my engagement ring. I had bought one for Tooth to. They were silver with different colours of diamonds. She had fallen for it head over heels for it and has never once removed it. It also had an enchantment on it. Nightlight had put it on, it makes sure anyone can see us. But if we took it off, it wouldn't work anymore. Pitch had one to, but it was plain silver. It was actually the one he had with his wife. He found it in the ruins of his old home. The story was he was a widower and never took off his ring, which was true.

"May the force be with you." I salute, going out the door with them on my trail. When we first came to be 'human', Tooth and I had found out we loved STAR WARS. Pitch did to, even if he wouldn't admit it. Tooth still had on her business dress. It was actually pretty sexy on her. It was a grey-ish pencil dress with a black carsigan that went to her midsection. And she wore these heals that made her taller.

We went onto the sidewalk outside our house. Only to see Mrs. Burgess. She was a tall lady. Always dressed up in a million bucks. Tooth hated her. In truth, I did met her on her way to work everyday. She was very jealous of Tooth, it was really obvious. And it was super obvious she had a crush on me.

"Why, Toothiana!" she shouted to us. Tooth cringed. Then she saw me. "And Jack. Didn't mean to forget you." she said,, batting her eyes at me. I gag. She turns back to Tooth. "Toothiana. What a peculiar name." she says. I almost growl. If she wasn't the mayor's wife I would pummel her. In truth, I could buy out the mayor.

"Well, Julia. Now that I think of it, your name sounds like Ghoulia." Tooth says back. pitch and I hide snickers. Julia growls. "Now if you'll excuse me." she says, pushing past Julia. Julia looks mad, I pass her by to, so does Pitch.

* * *

We had soon made it behind some building that no one would suspect was us if they did see us. Tooth's wings cut through her jacket, I put on my hoody, and Pitch called up a few nightmares to help him fly. We rose up, flying away. That's when we saw it, the sleigh. Bunny, Sandy, and North were aboard. "Pitch." I say. He gets it and shields us with shadows.

We carefully fly, hoping not to trigger Bunny's hearing. We hop on the back, away from view. Pitch removes his cloaking device. We have to crouch down, and I see it was making Pitch uncomfortable. He was wearing a suit after all.

"Did you see any v'on Bunny?" a familiar voice asks, North. I look to the others.

"Naw, Mate." Bunny replies. I roll my eyes. I hated Emu more than any of them.

"I saw something that lasted on me. But it wasn't important. I saw a dad, his daughter could see me. But he couldn't. But it seemed like he could and was hiding it." North says, confused. Pitch looks at me accusingly.

* * *

**Love y'all! Review. Need ten for next chapter! Also sorry it is so short. On busy schedule. :(**


	6. Chapter 3: To See is to Believe

**Reviews (Still on tight schedule) :**

Blackirean Boltien: Happy Birthday!

* * *

**For those confused...**

**Jake and Jessalyn: 13**

**Tooth: Mentally- unknown, older than Jack. Physically- 12**

**Jack: Mentally- 328 physically- 14**

**resource for Jack and Tooth: Guardian of Childhood Series.**

* * *

_Do you dream that the world will know your name?  
So tell me your name  
Do you care about all the little things  
or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside  
I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive_

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
'Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know  
Never leaves too soon

Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that every day's the first  
Of the rest of your life?

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
'Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know  
Never leaves too soon.

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us  
To all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
'Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts  
About the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to  
When no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends  
'Cause I just don't wanna know  
No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying

__Angels on the Moon by: Thriving Ivory_

* * *

"I crazy glued your window Jake! Can't get out!" dad shouts up the stairs.

"You crazy glued what?" Mom asks. Dad was in trouble.

"Actually, it's just frost that lasts a while. Don't worry." Dad replies defensively. My mouth drops open. It was in the middle of July. And how would he know if it would last?

"Who was it?" mom whispers. What were they talking about? I lean on the rail, careful to not make any sound.

"It was North." Dad states. North? The guy at the door? But dad didn't see him. "But get this, Jessalyn saw him." Dad says. Mom gasps. What?

"Maybe because she is part spirit. Spirits can see other ones without believing." Kozmo says. What? Did they know I was listening and they were joking with me? Mom sighs.

"We have to move again? We have to move because of those bastards?" mom almost shouts. I hear someone hitting someone. I open my mouth in shock, mom never cussed. And who were they?

"We should go check on it." Kozmo suggests. Go check on what?

"Yes. I will go tell the kids." dad suggests. I panic. I start to walk casually down the stairs, but then dad sees me. Uh Oh. I smile. He smiles back.

"Tell your brother we have to go for a few. Kay?" he asks. I nod. He smiles, twisting around and running to the family room. I let out a sigh of relief. But why would they have to leave so quickly? I run upstairs. Turning a left I burst into my brother's room.

" What the hell do you want?" Jake asks, he was sitting on his bed.

"I need to ask you a question." I ask.

"Six inches." he replies, not looking up. I cringe, that's a great image.

"I mean it. It's important. Mom, dad, and Kozmo are hiding something." I say urgently. He was being a flip head.

He rolls his eyes. 'What else is new?" he asks, not looking up at me once.

"I have evidence this time. Listen, I know you hate me, but this is important. We will finally know what is wrong with our family. Jake, please!" I almost scream. His face softens.

"I don't hate you, Jess." he whispers. I didn't think he thought I could hear him. Jess. He hasn't called me that in forever. "I'm listening," he says, back to his old self.

I sigh. " They were talking about someone. Mom cussed, they all seamed scared. Dad said something about frost and not crazy glue on your window. And they said I was part spirit." I mumble out. He looks confused.

"A spirit? What kind?" he asks. Suddenly interested. I shrug.

"Dunno. That's all they said." I reply, sad. He puts up a finger, going to his window. I do to. He rubs his fingers together.

"Yep, that's frost. But it's July!" he shouts. I smile, I was liking this side to my brother. Suddenly he frowns.

"It can't be true." he whispers, then pushes me. He keeps pushing me out of his room it ill I'm outside the door. I sigh, I knew it wouldn't last forever.

* * *

I wake up to my mom shaking my shoulder, I sigh. I get up, but something catches my eye. Mom was wearing her same cardigan as yesterday, and dress. She must have fallen asleep. That begins me to question where she was again. But as she turns around, I see something. Two something's. Two perfectly cut horizontal lines go up and down her cardigan. That's weird. I shake my head, it was probably nothing.

I get up and get ready, then go downstairs. Grabbing my book bag, I about to go out the door, When dad grabs my shoulder. "What is it?" I ask concerned. He frowns.

"Don't look like I ran over your puppy. Your just staying home today." he says, assuring me.

* * *

**Hey guys, This isn't all of the chapter. I will be writing the rest tomorrow. I'm sorry. But I thought you would at least like to read the rough draft.**

* * *

**Here is the second part**

* * *

I look at him confused. "Why?" I ask. Concern in my voice. Is this because of the person at the door?

He looks to me with a certain look that said, 'I'm hiding something from you and I hope you don't find out anytime soon.' I narrow my eyes. " Because your mother, Kozmotis, and I are staying home so we thought we could talk." he said. My eyes widen. Maybe they were going to tell us what was everything about.

"OK!" I say a little too excited. He looks at me before fetching my brother. My brother and I were on a silent truce, though neither of us said it. I know if I mentioned it, the 'truce' would be over. So I said nothing.

I go sit over beside my brother who was already there. By his excited nature, I think he was hoping like I was. "So what do you want to talk about?" I ask excitedly. Mom gives me a look. I was hoping Kozmo's weird mood sensor wasn't on.

"Your brother?" my dad almost asks. I frown. Oh. I glance at my brother. He looked between peed off and dismayed.

"Ok. I basically demanded my sister to tell me where my stuff was or she would get hurt. Then I laughed at her and ran away when daad came." he explains. I gape at him, so does everyone else in the room. "Can I go to school now?" he asks. Dad blinks.

"Sure. No football for a week. And you have to play hockey with me." dad replies. Jake pouts.

"And you have to do your sister's chores as well as yours for three days." Mom adds.

"And you have to take notes of a client for me." Kozmo adds. Jake sits their looking peed off. But he stiffly nods.

And that was the end of it. We all packed into Kozmo's Mercedes except mom and left.

* * *

Kozmo had to get ready for the presentation. He wouldn't tell anyone. Today, mom was going to take off of work to come see her brother's performance. Today was going to be great, no long classes. My parents seemed to know what he was going to do, and they seemed ecstatic. I went through classes like a bullet, in till it came to history.

My second brother, not really but it seemed like, Jamie taught that class. I was his best student, or that's what he told me. His class was really fun, unlike other classes here. He loved to teach, unlike other teachers. He wasn't here just for the pay check, he was also here for us. But, during that block, we were all dismissed to the auditorium. Teachers had to leave, something about not wanting the kids to give their opinion. But a gut in my belly told me otherwise.

We filed in row by row. And when we did, the curtain drew. Kozmo sat in a chair on the stage smiling. But it wasn't a nice smile like regular therapists had. Or a creepy one like Paula Deem's. But a sadistic one. Like the evil person in a movie would have.

"Welcome, kids. " he starts. I see mom and dad in the corner of the stage. That was weird. Every adult but them got to stay. " We are going to talk about what legends are healthy to believe, and which aren't." I frown. Is there even such a thing? I see out of the corner of my eye Mr. Bennet. This was getting really weird. Weren't the teachers supposed to be gone?

"Let's first talk about the ones you all know. Raise your hands, one at a time." he instructs. Sally Jenson raises her hand. "Yes, dear." Kozmo asks. Sally almost fawned. About every girl in the school loved my dad and my uncle.

"Santa Claus." Kozmo smiles. Then writes it down.

"Next?" he points to another girl.

"The Easter bunny. The sandman. Tooth fairy?" he asks. Uncle nods.

"And two more we will talk about. The boogeyman and Jack Frost." uncle supplies. "Let's start with this, who believes in any of those?" Almost the whole room raises their hand.

"Shout out which one's?" Uncle instructs.

"Tooth fairy!" "Santa!" "The sand dude!" "Easter Bunny!" they all shout, except for the two supplied by uncle.

"What about the Boogeyman and Jack Frost?" he asks, concern in his voice. Someone raises their hand. Jennifer.

" Like, they, like don't really like exist. They are like not plausibly like true." she supplies. I mentally cringe with every 'like' she says. Uncle and dad both wince, as if they were in pain. Mom comforts dad it looks like.

"Well, that's where you are wrong, Jennifer." Uncle states. He stands up. "Believing in Santa Claus. Is it healthy?" he asks, walking in circles. A lot of people raise there hands. Kozmo checks his phone and frowns. Then looks up.

"Yes, it is healthy." someone answers. Uncle shakes his head.

"No. Why? Because Santa Claus is indeed not real. It isn't possible. Easter Bunny, isn't possible. Sandman, isn't possible." Someone raises their hand.

"How could Sandman not be real?" that person asks. A lot of people nod in agreement.

"Well, you don't have good dreams all the time. Do you?" Uncle asks back, quick and ready. Like he was waiting for this for centuries. Everyone stops nodding and looks up thoughtful. They were agreeing. What was this bull crap? And why was it important?

"But, the boogeyman. He helps finding your fear and vanquishing it. The tooth fairy, it is like believing in your parents. Since your parents take your teeth, believe them as the tooth fairy and believe in her." I blink. He was using reverse- psychology. He taught me how to do that when I was seven.

"And Jack Frost, believing in him is like believing winter will come. Which it does every year. We get more snow than Alaska sometimes." I swear I see dad smile.

'So how many of you believe in Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, and sandman now?" Uncle asks. No one raises there hands. And most of them did before this presentation. I swear my parents and uncle smile. "And how many believe in the boogeyman, Jack Frost, and the Tooth Fairy?" he asks. The whole room puts up their hands but me and my brother.

We look at each other from across the room, our expressions saying the same thing. 'Something big is up.' I look to Uncle for him to look at his phone. And this time he smiles. Not a therapist one, not a Paula Deem, but a sadistic evil villain smile.

* * *

**I am surprised no one got the joke in the first half of the chapter. :(**

**By the way, I deleted this and reloaded it so you could get notified. It doesn't alert when the author updates it. :( Review! Please!**


End file.
